A First Impression's Worth
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: How did Chiro go from finding the team to becoming leader? The show most certainly doesn't explain it in detail...Well I will! Follow Chiro as he meets the monkies and find out some secrets that lie within the very city he grew up in. Summary is junk!


A/N

Second try at SRMTHFG! Wish me luck. Simply something I was thinking of while looking at the first ep. There seems to be a huge gap between the theme song and the first episode. This is what I came up with…

A first impression's worth

A well known discovery in a different light

"I'm so bored!" groaned the young boy.

The young boy looked around at the bustling city. The rest of the city echoed with activity and yet the boy felt bored out of his mind. A soft sigh sent his black hair fluttering a moment. He groaned kicking a can at high strength. He watched it fly, launching toward the trees near the edge of the city.

After a brief pause, he chased after it. Something in him told him to chase it. He found the can once more. He was just outside the city's boundaries. He looked around. He felt like he was being watched. He sighed, giving up the false belief and kicked the can once more. It launched out of sight. He, believing his game was over, started to walk away. Then there was a muffled thump.

"Huh?" he whispered.

He turned around, following where he swore the noise came from. He reached a large metal box. He looked up. The metal box was in fact a foot of something much larger. A smile formed on his face. The curiosity to enter was overwhelming. He entered without hesitation. The door opened easily as if the machine itself wanted him to enter as much as he did. He entered the darkness of the interior.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone home?"

As he stared at the walls, something called to him. He turned to look at a bright red lever. His smile faded naturally as he stepped closer to the lever. He looked at it. Something in his head said pull it. He followed the never stopping thoughts. His hand tingled against the cold handle. With a tight pull, the lever fell. A green glow spread from the handle, engulfing him in its bright glow.

Before him five tubes flickered on, showing five floating monkeys. Each was a different color. There was a red, a blue, a green, a yellow, and a deep black one. The boy gulped, pulling his hand from the lever. The tubes opened. The five monkeys dropped out. After a brief moment they began to move.

"What hit me," the red one hissed. "And who's this kid?"

"Me?" the boy gulped.

"I believe he would be the one who woke us up," the blue offered.

"Hey, kid!" cheered the yellow.

"What's your name?" questioned the green.

"Don't bagger the boy," the black groaned.

"I'm Chiro…who or what are you guys?" mumbled the boy, rubbing his neck as he talked with monkeys.

"What kinda name is Chiro," grumbled the red, turning his back to the boy.

"It's my name!" countered Chiro.

"Ignore Sprx," the yellow ordered. "He apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Or tube so to speak," whispered the blue.

"What's your guys' name?" repeated Chiro.

"I am Antauri," the black offered.

"Otto!" cheered the green, dancing around happily.

"Mr. Hal Gibson…please don't call me Mr. nor Hal just Gibson," the blue explained, waving a strict finger.

"I'm Nova," blushed the yellow, her pink eyes aglow.

"Names Sprx," the red answered, waving a hand.

"Technically SPRX-77 but Sprx is what everyone calls him," Nova explained.

"Alright," nodded Chiro, "Well sorry I woke you guys up."

"No problem, it was getting boring in their anyway," Otto laughed.

"I need to go," Chiro whispered, pointing his thumb backward and taking a few steps back.

"Where are you going…um…exactly," questioned Gibson quietly.

"Um…" Chiro groaned, looking away. "Why?"

"Well…we did just wake up," offered Sprx, eyeing the ground.

"We don't know anyone else," continued Nova, also looking toward the floor.

"We really got nowhere else to go," added Otto, kicking the dust on the ground.

Chiro realized the situation. He was their only friend, the only person they really knew. He smiled lightly, coming up with something new. He twisted around to face the five once more.

"I guess I could stay one night," nodded Chiro.

The five smiled warmly, glancing at one another quickly. They scampered off, running quickly in a different direction. Antauri looked back as the others continued on their run. Chiro looked at his deep eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Slowly, he stepped over to Antauri who led him down the halls.


End file.
